Don and Jess: Halloween
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Title kinda says it. FA DL AR
1. Chapter 1

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok people I'm jumping a bit. This story still falls in line with the last two but it takes place in October. Halloween to be exact. I wanted to catch up to real time, you know, the month we're actually in. It's gonna help me with the stories for the rest of this year. Cliff's recovered, the bar has just been finished and as a thank you Cliff is throwing a Halloween party. But not just for the adults. The kids are coming and when I say kids I mean Jess' nieces and nephew too. That's right all three of Jess' brothers are coming to play. Get ready for Ashlyn's first Halloween!! Have fun!

Disclaimer: Um I own a kitty and some books and other things. I thought I owned CSI: New York but those mean men in suits said I didn't. (E/N: It's okay Lacy, they said that to me too, but they used tasers as well.)

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don stood beside his brothers-in-law as they finished the renovations on Cliff's bar.

"I think it looks better then before." Cliff said from his seat. He had been told even though he was completely recovered that under no uncertain terms was he allowed to help rebuild. This was a gift to him.

"And right in time for the party Friday." Danny said.

"Are you sure you're up to having the party Cliff?" Mac asked.

Cliff sighed. "You guys are too overprotective. I'm fine. The party is my way of saying thank you and it's going to happen."

Hawkes laughed. "You heard the man Mac."

Don looked at Dan. "You, Liz and the kids gonna make it down?"

Dan nodded. "Yeah we'll be here. Don't tell Jess but Liz and I are planning on moving to the city soon."

Don smiled. "And why can't I tell my wife and your sister?"

"It's gonna be our Christmas present to her." Dan explained. "She's wanted us to move closer for a long time and since John has been gone for three years now and with the kids growing so fast we decided that it's time."

Pat put his arm around Dan. "Glad to hear it bro."

Jason nodded. "Yeah Butterfly will love it."

The boys on the team and Cliff frowned. "Butterfly?"

Don laughed with Pat and Dan at Jason. "Oh Jess is going to kill you."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess stopped stirring dinner. Her brothers were over for dinner and to spend time with their niece.

"You let what slip?" She asked, turning on Jason.

Jason looked around and quickly took Ashlyn from Don. "Now Jess I'm holding your daughter, you don't want to do anything harsh."

Don snatched Ashlyn back. "Do not use her as a shield."

Pat sat back, arms crossed. "Get 'im Jess."

"Come on Jess," Jason said. "it was a slip."

Jess stepped closer to Jason. "So is this."

Before Jason could move to defend himself, Jess slapped him upside the head.

"If even one of them calls me Butterfly Jason Alexander Angell, it'll be your head we use as a pinata this year." Jess warned.

Don looked at Jason. "Your middle name is Alexander?"

Jess pointed to Jason. "His is Alexander," then Pat. "his is Dale," then Dan. "and his is Joshua."

Dan gave Jess a look. "And your's is Marie. Why did you feel the need to point that out?"

Jess shrugged and returned to dinner. "Seemed like fun."

Pat stroked his dog's head. (A/N: Yes this is the dog I brought up when Jess was thinking of baby names. You now get to meet Bark.)

"You defiantly got Dad's warped humor Jess." Pat said.

"Says the man who named his dog Bark." Jess shot back.

At the mention of his name, the black and white lab raised his head. Bark had been Mia's brother. When Jess' father and brothers picked put Mia, Pat had formed a bond with Bark and decided to take him as well for himself.

"Ok kids," Don said. "no fighting in front of the little one."

Dan took Ashlyn from Don. "Hey sweetie, wanna join Uncle Dan on the balcony while Mommy and Uncle Pat argue?"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Danny smiled as Lindsay dressed Lucy in her costume. This year Lucy was dressed as a cowgirl.

"Any reason for this particular costume?" Danny asked.

Lindsay shrugged. "You got to pick the princess one last year, this year I wanted her dressed as a cowgirl. It was your mother's idea actually."

Danny shook his head. He loved his mother but she was strange some times.

"Any idea what Ash is going to be?" Danny asked.

"Jess said Ashlyn pulled a fairy costume off the shelf." Lindsay said. "So I'm guessing a fairy."

"And with all her uncles there, the girl will be flying all night." Danny laughed.

(A/N: Yes you can all let out a collective groan at how bad that line was.)(E/N: Ughhhhhhhhh) (A/N: Thank you Sarah.)

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Stella stepped back along side Sam and Rae as they looked over the decorations. While Cliff was throwing the party, the three had insisted on helping with the decorations.

"Looks great girls." Cliff said. "Now we just have to set up the food and things will be all set."

"What time is everyone else getting here?" Rae asked.

"The guys finish shift at five," Stella said. "so they should be here around then. Jess and Lindsay are coming together after they take the girls around their buildings for trick or treating and Jess's brothers and family should be here around the same time as the guys."

The three walked over to the bar and started sorting out the food.

"So Rae," Sam started. "Care to share what's going on with you and Adam?"

Stella and Cliff snickered as Rae stuttered and turned red.

"What are you talking about Sam?" Rae managed to ask.

Sam smirked. "We've all noticed how close you and Mr. Ross are Rae."

Rae looked at Stella and Cliff who nodded. Looking down at her hands, Rae couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

"We've been dating for about five months now." Rae admitted.

Sam and Stella sat on either side of Rae. Cliff rolled his eyes and went about sorting the food knowing the girls would be busy picking apart Rae and Adam's relationship.

"How did it start?" Stella asked.

Rae's smile widen as she remembered. "Adam brought Ashlyn in for one of her appointments because Don and Jess were both stuck in a meeting with the Chief."

Sam nodded. "I remember Sheldon telling me about that."

"After I finished Ash's checkup, I asked Adam if he had any children because I noticed how good he is with Ash." Rae said.

Stella smiled. "That comes naturally to Adam. He's the same with Lucy."

Rae nodded. "That's what he said. He also explained that as much as he would like to have kids of his own, he had never found the right person." Rae laughed."Before I knew it I had asked him out and he said yes."

(E/N: Romantic.... And yes, I do that too Rae. *pats back* I ask the guys, they no asky me. :) )

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Hawkes and Danny stood next to Don's next as they three waited for Adam and Mac to show. Hawkes was facing the squad room door and smiled.

"Hey boys, your families just showed up." he said.

Danny and Don both turned and smiled as Lindsay and Jess walked in with Lucy and Ashlyn. Lucy walked beside Lindsay in her cowgirl costume while Ashlyn sat in Jess' arms dressed as a blue and purple fairy, wings and all. Both men reached their wives and after kissing them, took their daughters.

"Well look at this." Jarvis said coming out of his office. "It seems we're being visited by a cowgirl and a fairy."

Don smiled, bouncing Ashlyn making her laugh. "So it seems Cap." he looked at Jess. "I thought we were all meeting at the bar."

Jess nodded. "We are but Linds and I thought the squad wouldn't mind a visit from the girls."

Mulligan took Ashlyn from Don. "You were right about that Jess. Hello Miss Flack, having a fun Halloween?"

Danny passed Lucy to Jarvis who gladly took her.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

A few hours later the party was going. Mattie, Anna and Dominac, Dan and Liz's kids were sitting with Lucy and Ashlyn at one of the booths looking over their candy. Well really Mattie and Anna were. Lucy and Dominac were playing with Ashlyn. Mattie and Anna had come dressed as a vampire(Mattie) and a fairy queen(Anna). Dominac was a cowboy, going perfectly with Lucy. Danny made Lindsay swear she and Liz hadn't planned that trying to set the two kids up from a young age. Both Lindsay and Liz swore they didn't do it on purpose but spent a good deal of time pointing out how cute the two looked together. Danny had tried whining to the other men but they were all trying not to laugh.

"Deal with it Messer." Cliff said patting him on the shoulder. "It's gonna happen at some point."

Danny groaned and swatted at Cliff. "Go away."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

I know kind of an abrupt ending but that's really where I wanted it to end. Let me know what you think, flame policy is *looks around* oh damnit I lost it *spots it and puts it back* flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here!! And anticipating tonight's epi. SHELDON-CENTRIC!!! Sorry about not having updated as of late. No real plot bunnies. :( Been reading stories though! And drawing!! :D :D Okay, adios la bye bye! *looks* that makes no sense. Kissies~Sarah


	2. Note to Readers

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. All Don and Jess readers, do me a favor and head to my forum. I've posted a note and I'd like you all to read it. It's under the second forum topic, Wait for New Stories. Thanks.

LacytheDemonicDuck

End Transmission


End file.
